


The Scientist

by 888Allis888



Series: TF Song Fics [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Lost Love, Love, Mutual Pining, Mutually Unrequited, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/888Allis888/pseuds/888Allis888
Summary: So many vorns later, and Starscream's back here, on this Primus forsaken planet. At first he didn’t realize. It had changed greatly since he was last here. The Ice had melted, exposing the mudball beneath. With realization comes the memories.One Shot





	The Scientist

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction is inspiered by the song The Scientist by Coldplay.  
> I do not own anything.
> 
> Mistakes and formatting should be fixed now, I think. Please let me know what you think in the comments below.

 

So many vorns later, and I’m back here, on this Primus forsaken planet. At first I didn’t realize. It had changed greatly since I was last here. The Ice had melted. Exposed the mudball beneath. With realization comes the memories. 

 

_ Everything is white. It’s impossible to tell the difference between sky and ground and this solid liquid. It melts against his hot plaiting and somehow seeps into his seams. But he can’t turn back.  _

_ They had a fight. An actual fight, and he had taken off to cool down. He would laugh if he weren’t so worried. They were supposed to meet up again at the campsite, but the white mech never showed.  _

_ Irritation floods his circuits, giving him some temporary warmth that the cold almost immediately steals away. ‘He likely completely forgot about me (How dare he!), and lost track of both time and his storm sensors! Such incompetence, and I’m left to suffer for it!’  _

_ Worry wars with his go-to emotions and tries to make way for dread. ‘And to think I was ready to apologize!’ He tries to ward of the unwanted feelings a little longer. He is not scared. Not at all. In fact, the word is only in his vocabulary so that he can adaptly describe other mech’s feelings. Look how considerate of him, to use room for others in his meta.  _

_ “::Skyfire!::” he calls, outloud and with both external and internal communication link channels. “::How am I supposed to be able to apologize, if you don’t show? Not that it was my fault in the first place!::”  _

_ “::Come on!::” _

_ “::This is stupid! you are wonderful and you don’t even know it! Stop- stop sulking already!::” The irony of the words and which of them is speaking them is not lost on him, but they are still true. The cold dread is seizing his spark and squeezes. _

_ “::Answer me, you big lug!::” _

_ The white and the solid-liquidy stuff must be messing up his sensors. It is getting dangerous even without the wind beating against his frame, trying to knock him out of the sky. _

_ “::SkYY-fFskzz-fEEEeeere-skz::” The liquid has reached his voicebox. The continuous melting and solidifying of the substance is hurting it. Corrupting it. _

_ “....please...” _

 

Now that I apparently is back on Sol-3, I should scratch this itch. That dum shuttle had managed to worm his way into my central cortex and made a home there, and thous, has been unforgettable. I must find him. I need him. And he never knew. Never knew I set him above everyone else. Surely his excellence would’ve provided me with the needs to rid me of that bothersome Megatron.

***

It was an unpleasant surprise to find that not all the Ice was gone. 

It was a bigger surprise that Skyfire was alive.

How?

 

HOW?

***

Skyfire was so full of questions, and a part of me wanted to answer them all. Skyfire, whether he knew it or not, had some things to answer for himself as well. 

But Megatron wasn’t supposed to be there. And Skyfire was supposed to be dead. So that I could have grieved in peace! Not that I would have grieved for anything, of course. Least of all such a traitorous shuttle! But at least then I could have moved on. Gotten him out of my cortex!

If only the war hadn’t happen.

If only they never went to Sol-3..

 

If only Skyfire hadn’t been taken away from him… Again.

 

_ Everything is white. The line between sky and ground invisible. The cold semi-solid liquid melts on his frame and invades his seams. It chills him to his core. But he can’t turn back. Not until he has found Him. _

_ Worry wars within him. ‘And to think I was ready to apologize!’ He tries to ward of the unwanted feelings a little longer. He is not scared. Not at all. _

 

_ “::Skyfire!::” he calls for his partner, outloud and with both external and internal com. link channels. “::How am I supposed to be able to apologize, if you don’t show? Not that it was my fault in the first place!::”  _

_ “::Come on!::” _

_ “::This is stupid! Stop- stop sulking already!::” The cold dread is seizing his spark and squeezes. _

_ “::Answer me, you big lug!::” _

_ His sensors are failing and pings him back nothing. The wind wars with him, fighting him, trying to knock him out of the sky. _

_ “::SkYY-fFskzz-fEEEeeere-skz::” The liquid has reached his voicebox, the substance is hurting it. Corrupting it. _

_ “....please...” _

***

If they had been back at the science academy, they wouldn’t have to be running circles around each other with nothing to show for it.

At least it got me back into science. 

Megatron had conveniently forgotten about my intellect, after waking on Earth.

 

I still hated it. That Skyfire was over there, when he should have been here with me. I had not anticipated the pain. If only…

***

So I made a plan.

It was a great plan. Had charts and figures. I did all the numbers and variables, and checked them over and over. I just needed to figure him out. Is all. Easy.

***

The pain is distracting. I am choking on it.

 

_ Everything is white. There is no sky nor ground. Only whiteness. Like static. The white splats against his frame like tiny stinging pricks, but he don’t feel it above the chills of dread in his spark. But he can’t turn back. Not alone. _

_ “::Skyfire!::” he calls for his partner, outloud and with both external and internal com. link channels.  _

_ “::Answer me!::” _

_ His pings gives him nothing. The wind an unforgiving force, trying to bend down his wings. _

_ “::SkYY-fFskzz-fEEEeeere-skz::” The white corrupts his voicebox, making it screech painfully. He doesn’t notice. _

_ “....please...” _

***

Then we met again. He is all on about how I have changed and I should come with him and be an Autobutt. ME!?

“Please, Starscream” he pleaded. Big turbo-pup-optics. “I love yo-”

I shot him.

***

_ Everything is white. The cold squeezes his spark painfully as the dread settles. But he can’t turn back.  _

_ “::Skyfire!::” he calls for his loved one, outloud and with both external and internal com. link channels. Hoping... _

_ Only the howling of the wind, trying to take him down, answers. _

_ “::SkYY-fFskzz-fEEEeeere-skz::” The screech he will be famous for manifesting  painfully. It is nothing compared to the hole he feels growing in his spark. _

_ “....please...” _

 

If only…

***

We get stuck in a routine. Nothing comes of it.

He is as he always have been. I am not.

 

_ Everything is white. _

_ “::Skyfire!::” he calls for his lost love. _

_ There is no answer. _

_ “::SkYY-fFskzz-fEEEeeere-skz::” The screech of a broken spark. _

_ “....please...” _

***

I am distracted and make some bad choices. It is totally Skyfires fault. That big dumb lug. Megatron too. Stupid warlord that he is. 

 

It would have been different if Skyfire stayed.

 

_ “::SkYY-fFskzz-fEEEeeere-skz::”  _

_ “....please...” _

***

Then the routine breaks. He isn’t there anymore. And I still never told him.

 

_ “....please...” _

 

If only…

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody said it was easy  
> No one ever said it would be so hard  
> Oh, take me back to the start
> 
> -The Scientist by Coldplay


End file.
